


Что ты будешь делать с пеплом?

by Vetrov



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrov/pseuds/Vetrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о трусливом ассассине Мораг Тонг и ушлом агенте Талмора на Солтсхейме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что ты будешь делать с пеплом?

\- Я прирежу его! Он меня бесит!  
\- Да ладно, задорный мужик, оставь его в покое.  
\- Задорный?! Да он омерзительный! Я хочу его убить!  
\- Он телванийский маг, он построил свою башню ещё до извержения Красной Горы. Ему, должно быть, пять сотен лет. Он невероятно силён. А ты - всего лишь глупый мелкий ассассин.  
\- Во-первых, не построил, а вырастил. Во-вторых, ему не меньше тысячи. А в-третьих, вот и целуйся теперь со своим Нелотом!  
Данмер фыркнул, круто развернулся на каблуках, подняв столб пепла, и отправился в сторону Вороньей Скалы. Альтмер на секунду закатил глаза, а потом прокричал ему вслед:  
\- Осторожнее! На этом пути я нашёл бывшего управителя Нелота! Её убили пепельные твари! Когда я на неё наткнулся, она была совершенно голая!  
\- Ну и пусть. Вот и пусть. Пусть меня поймают и изнасилуют пепельные упыри. И в этом будет только твоя вина, - ворчал данмер себе под нос. Вдруг он обернулся и осуждающе посмотрел на сияющего, как медный таз, альтмера.  
\- Да ты, поди сам, её придушил и трахнул! Или трахнул труп!  
Альтмер приложил ладонь к лицу и отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Ты неисправим, данмер. Иди в таверну и не раздражай меня.

\- Из-за тебя он смылся к Телвани, но по-прежнему должен тысячу септимов. Раз ты в этом виноват - тебе и платить!  
\- А хрена хорхерова не хочешь? - альтмер сложил руки на груди. Орк едва не прикусил губу от злости. В полумраке таверны была видна поблёскивающая на его клыках слюна. Его серокожий телохранитель потянулся за клинком.  
\- Пять сотен, и ты завалишь своё клыкастое хлебало, орк, - пояснил альтмер всё так же миролюбиво, поигрывая мышцами, чуть меньше, чем у приличного норда в рассвете сил.  
\- По рукам, - орк даже с места вскакивать не стал. Судя по всему, решил, что пять сотен септимов всяко лучше угробленного телохранителя и разбитого носа, а то и чего похуже. Альтмер выглядел так, будто его норды вырастили.

\- Вот. Четыре золотых, - Анкарион демонстративно вытряхнул на обтянутую чёрной перчаткой ладонь вышеуказанные монетки из кожаного мешочка.  
\- Жадность, значит? - альтмер пихнул ему в руки булаву из сталгрима. - Да что б ты знал, я это за идею делаю! Кто ж виноват, что у тебя и твоих людей руки из жопы растут!  
\- Позвольте! - Анкарион всерьёз растерялся - то ли звать на помощь охранников, то ли хватать булаву.  
\- И оставь эту мелочь себе, - буркнул альтмер.  
\- Нет, уж забирай свою плату!  
\- Нет уж, оставь это себе!  
Охрана всполошилась и сбежалась на палубу. Но Анкарион не выглядел терпящим бедствие и требующим срочного вмешательства.  
\- Рукожопые неучи, - повторил альтмер, и убедившись, что талморец всё-таки схватился за булаву, выпустил её и отошёл в сторону, давая понять охране, что их начальнику ничего не угрожает. - У вас была карта месторождения. Но вместо того, чтобы спереть кирку, вы спёрли кузнеца.  
\- Если ты такой умный, то почему бы тебе самому этим не заняться? - Анкарион сощурился, подозвал одного из охранников и сплавил ему несчастную булаву.  
\- А потому что я жадный, как ты изволил недавно выразиться. И не собираюсь ковать вам сталгримовое шмотьё за четыре золотых, - альтмер угрожающе сощурился и тоже сложил руки на груди.  
Некоторое время высокие эльфы молча перетаптывались на палубе и сверлили друг друга взглядами.  
\- Холодно здесь, - пробормотал Анкарион. - Пойдём в каюту.  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, как вы тут ещё жопу себе не отморозили, офицер, - альтмер усмехнулся уже более мягко. - В глубине острова теплее. А тут, на воде, просто до костей пробирает.  
\- В глубине острова данмеры, - вздохнул талморец.

\- Мне говорили, что здесь должен быть кузнец. Но всё, что нам удалось найти - это кузнец скаалов, к тому же упрямый, как двадцать обычных нордов.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что тебя не послали Скайрим патрулировать. От данмеров хотя бы понятно, чего ожидать. Норды - совершенно непредсказуемые существа.  
\- Ты жил в Скайриме?  
\- Ну да, пару лет. Пусть здесь холоднее и противнее из-за пепла. Но поверь мне, гораздо спокойнее.  
\- А что на счёт этих зелёных светящихся камней, вокруг которых все днём и ночью крутятся?  
\- Говорят, пришёл драконорожденный из Скайрима, и разбирается со своим товарищем. Это его рук дело. Не твои проблемы, короче.  
\- Так значит ты - тот самый кузнец, про которого мне говорили?  
Альтмер кивнул.  
\- Как видишь, у меня лучше получается втираться в доверие. Темноволосые альтмеры вызывают меньше подозрений.  
\- Ты сам выковал это оружие? - Анкарион кивнул на булаву, которую обступили его охранники, с интересом рассматривая и осторожно щупая зачарованный лёд.  
\- Нет, отобрал у пиратов. А где они его взяли - мне не известно. Я всё ещё в процессе обучения. Но поверь мне, я сумею ковать броню и оружие лучше местного кузнеца. Иначе какой я после этого альтмер?  
\- Только мировое превосходство! - воскликнул талморец с фанатичным блеском в глазах.  
\- Ещё бы, - взгляд альтмера же наоборот подёрнулся мечтательной дымкой. - Помни об этом, даже если тебя послали на край мира, в жуткую холодрыгу. Помни об этом, потому что это лучше Обливиона и Мехрунеса Дагона. Это лучше, чем постоянный контроль за любым твоим словом и действием в Алиноре.  
Анкарион пришёл в себя и настороженно взглянул на собеседника.  
\- Что? Разве ты оказался здесь не по той же причине? Разве не от того, что болтал лишнего? - альтмер лукаво ухмыльнулся.  
Охранники отлипли от булавы и незаметно подкрались ближе.  
\- Ты прав. Мы все в этой дыре по одной причине, - Анкарион стянул с головы капюшон, немного отогревшись. Хотя кончик носа и ушей у него по-прежнему были красные от пронизывающего морского ветра.  
Альтмер понимающе кивнул, заметив цвет его волос. Таким лучше не размножаться. Неспроста он не заметил на корабле ни одной женщины.  
\- Я постараюсь найти для тебя деньги.  
\- Ты шутишь? Где ты их тут найдёшь, если единственная ценная вещь на всём острове - сталгрим, который ты и собираешься с меня брать?! Даже если ты пошлёшь гонца на Алинор, он явится обратно через год. Если хочешь знать, я лучше сам тебе денег дам. Данмеры на самом деле весьма богаты. Один мой знакомый сейчас разбирается с их шахтой. Если удастся восстановить её работу, у них вообще будет денег девать некуда.

\- Он следил за кораблём в скалах! - ещё один охранник снаружи втащил с палубы обездвиженное тело. - Прирезать его, командир?  
Два талморских офицера внимательно посмотрели на бледно-серую физиономию и чёрные волосы, подметающие пол.  
\- Он со мной! - альтмер едва успел вскочить, прежде чем Анкарион дал приказ убить данмерского лазутчика.  
\- С тобой?  
\- Это мой, мой данмер. Вероятно, он пришёл следом за мной. Мы с ним повздорили и не общались пару дней.  
Альтмер подошёл к данмеру, подхватил его на руки и усадил на ближайший стул.  
\- А он в курсе, кто ты такой? - поинтересовался Анкарион, всё ещё подозрительно рассматривая шпиона.  
\- Конечно. Мы оба приехали из Скайрима. Я забрал его из Виндхельма. Не волнуйся, он не свяжется с местными данмерами, он Хлаалу, а местные с ними на ножах.  
\- Что с ним?  
Данмер с трудом сглотнул и медленно открыл глаза.  
\- О, Фелкорион, меня сейчас стошнит, - объявил он и тут же потрудился исполнить обещанное. Талморцы возмущённо заворчали.  
\- Ну и кто теперь будет убирать за твоим данмером?  
\- Он! - Зерас ткнул пальцем в сторону охранника, который его принёс. - Это всё его отравленные стрелы.  
\- Ничего они не отравленные. Ты сам навернулся со скалы и ударился башкой, - отозвался охранник, такой же рыжий, как Анкарион, солдат Талмора.  
\- Он сам за собой всё уберёт, - Фелкорион похлопал его по щекам и осмотрел его голову. - И правда, шишка.  
\- Ничего я не буду убирать! - принялся выступать данмер, но альтмер зажал ему рот ладонью. - Замолчи. Ты ведёшь себя некультурно.  
\- Мымымы муму муму, - отозвался Зерас, нахмурился и замолчал.

\- Ну и что теперь? - Фелкон осматривал поле брани. Две хорошо одетые, красивые данмерки валялись на полу с перерезанными глотками.  
Зерас тяжело вздохнул.  
\- И ничего, - пробормотал он и отошёл к входной двери. Судя по тому, как он сопел и стискивал сам себя за плечи, его мучила совесть. - Если кто узнает, что это сделал я, за мной тоже пошлют ассассина. А лучше всего, если я сам покончу с собой.  
\- Ещё чего! - Фелкорион присел перед молодой данмеркой и охлопал её тело. - Ага, вот он.  
Альтмер подцепил золотую цепочку с её шеи, с изящными тонкими звеньями, и отстегнул такой же красивый ключ.  
\- Это тебе легко говорить, тварь ты бессердечная! - взвился Зерас. - Это тебе раз плюнуть - убить сородича! Тем более из одного с тобой...  
\- Я хоть одного талморца убил на твоей памяти? - Фелкон сощурился, выпрямляясь. Зерас продолжил шумно сопеть.  
\- На моей памяти - нет. Но ничто не мешало тебе сделать это без меня, - проворчал он, переместившись к стеллажу со всякой снедью у входа.  
\- Богатый дом. Очень богатый, - раздался мелодичный голос Фелкориона, удаляющегося вглубь так называемого поместья - данмерского дома из панциря гигантского краба. Зерас потащился следом, по пути поправив тело старшей данмерки.  
\- Конечно. Это же дом Хлаалу, - проговорил он не без гордости.  
Фелкорион прошёл в дальнюю спальню.  
\- В конце концов, они первые напали, что сделало подозрение в их причастности к покушению оправданным. Хлаалу любят побрякушки и золотишко. Видать, это сильно бесит Редоран, да?  
\- Да, - огрызнулся Зерас, занимаясь тем, что открывал пустые витрины в большой спальне. - Ах-ах-ах, как странно, эта семья столько лет помогала нам своим золотом! А теперь они вдруг решили убить Советника Дома. Какая жаль, давайте выпилим их, а богатство отберём и поделим по-братски.  
\- Если так случится, поверь мне, - пробормотал задумчиво Фелкорион. - Я перестану уважать Дом Редоран.

Спальня была просто гигантских размеров.  
\- Живут, как бродяги, в какой-то хибаре, - продолжил ворчать Зерас. - И думают, все должны быть такими же. Где это видано, чтобы Советник Дома жил в сарае?! Как это по-редорански.  
\- Но это постройка Редоран, - Фелкорион постучал по костяной стене, вымазанной глиняной побелкой для сохранения тепла. - Дом, в котором живёт Советник, больше напоминает мне имперский домишко, достойный Хлаалу.  
\- Предложим ему махнуться?! - Зерас фыркнул. Его ноздри хищно раздулись. - Ненавижу его!  
\- Нет, мой дорогой Зерас из Дома Хлаалу, - Фелкон подошёл к нему и обнял, прижавшись к спине. - Хлаалу должен жить в поместьи Хлаалу.  
\- Не трогай! - данмер взвился в его руках, оборачиваясь лицом. - Ни один талморец на острове не погиб от твой руки, а я только что убил двух беззащитных женщин Хлаалу!  
\- Ну ну, таких уж прямо беззащитных. Они набросились на нас, - Фелкон старался говорить ласково и успокаивающе.  
\- У них не было выбора!  
\- Если бы я отпустил тебя следить за склепом, вы бы с ними безусловно сговорились. И убили бы Ллерила. А он мне нравится.  
\- Конечно. Его начальник стражи заплатил тебе семь с половиной кусков золотом за какого-то взбесившегося зомби-имперца. Ещё бы он тебе не нравился.  
Зерас попытался его пнуть.  
\- Хорошо, ты прав, - Фелкон устал спорить, пытаться его успокоить и выпустил данмера из объятий.  
Зераса это сбило с толку, он был готов продолжать препираться.  
Фелкон обошёл спальню кругом, нашёл сейф и открыл его найденным на теле молодой данмерки ключом. Сидя на корточках перед металлическим кубом, он вытряхнул его содержимое, отыскал в куче письмо и принялся его читать. Зерас от досады прикусил губу и собирался вернуться к двум трупам у входа, но заметив бумагу в руках друга, подошёл ближе.  
\- Нашёл?  
\- Да, - сухо отозвался альтмер, - где-то на острове засел Улен.  
\- Так его же убили сто лет назад!  
\- Не тот Улен! Какой-то другой, который и собирается убить Морвейна и послать его голову твоему начальству.  
Зерас принялся молчаливо рассматривать ногти.  
\- Ну так что? Пойдёшь и убьёшь Ллерила? А заодно его охрану и Второго Советника не забудь. И жену его тоже грохни.  
\- Прекрати. Ты втянул меня в полное дерьмо, - проговорил хнычущим тоном Зерас. - Ты, гадкий желтокожий высокомерный мудак!  
Фелкон всё ещё пребывал в том состоянии, когда ему больше не хотелось говорить, а хотелось только бить. Он ткнул письмо Зерасу в грудь, поднялся с корточек и стремительным шагом направился к выходу.  
\- Эй, Фелкон, ты куда?! - Зерас всполошился и бросился следом. - Фелкон, ты обиделся что ли?!  
\- Пойду к Анкариону. Буду жить с ним. Выкопаю весь сталгрим, перекую его в мечи для Алинора и уеду к даэдрам! - альтмер взорвался. - А ты возвращайся в Виндхельм, или в Сиродиил, где там теперь штаб-квартира твоего опального Дома?!  
\- Фелкон! - Зерас повис у него на руке. - Нет, не уходи, пожалуйста! Прости меня!

Ночью Зерас сидел на краю постели и общался с призраками. Судя по тому, как безумно светились его глаза, это было действительно так. Фелкориону было всё равно. Советник предложил ему взять поместье себе, и альтмер не стал отказываться. Жилище было по истине королевским. Ну или по крайней мере достойным не самого влиятельного ярла. Морвейну было ниже достоинства занимать дом предателей, а Фелкориону было всё равно. Тем более он считал, что его спутник имеет самое большое право в городе на этот дом. Зерас грустил, ловил глюки, но больше не спорил.  
\- Зерас, а как ты думаешь, кто из них троих спит на двуспальной кровати, а кто в соседней комнате на односпальной? - попытался отвлечь своего данмера Фелкорион.  
\- Я думаю, они все трое спят в главной спальне. А на маленькой постели в соседней комнате спит охранник. Ну и дом у них, наверное, свой есть.  
\- Ты его видел? Я - нет.  
Зерас тяжело вздохнул, ему было не до праздной болтовни, как спят друг с другом Старший Советник, Второй Советник и его жена. По началу его действительно это интересовало, но когда выяснилось, что эта странная семейка - враги семьи Зераса, ему стало не до сплетен.  
\- Нужно их похоронить, - произнёс загробным голосом данмер.  
\- Кого? Мы же организовали похороны женщин. И поместили их прах в родовую гробницу. Всё хорошо, Зерас, успокойся.  
\- Нет, моих братьев, которых ты убил в развалинах.  
\- Мораг Тонг?.. - Фелкорион глубоко вздохнул и тоже сел, положил тёплые ладони на голые плечи Зераса. - Давай займёмся этим завтра? Сейчас ночь, по острову бродят пепельные твари, там опасно.  
\- Нет, нужно сейчас! - взвыл Зерас и попытался вскочить в направлении стула, на который покидал вечером свою одежду. Фелкон неожиданно ринулся на него и опрокинул под себя. Навалился всем своим тяжёлым для альтмера телом, плотно придавив к постели так, что Зерас даже вскрикнул.  
\- Они там одни! В холодном страшном форте! Их уже твари какие-нибудь жрут! Их нужно похоронить!  
\- Тссс, перестань, - шумно зашептал ему в самое ухо альтмер. - Возьми себя в руки, пойдём с утра и всё сделаем. Возьмём с собой стражников Велета...  
\- Нет, если они узнают, кто я такой, они меня четвертуют!  
\- Не узнают. Разве у данмеров не положено хоронить по всем правилам даже врагов?  
\- Ты же слышал, как Второй Советник отозвался о Мораг Тонг! Будто ему Тёмное Братство подсунули, а не благородную гильдию наёмников! Он! Он... он меня!.. Страшно представить, что они сделали с тем Уленом, который пытался убить Ллерила! Ты мне сейчас рёбра сломаешь!  
\- Перестань буянить. Ну же, успокойся, Зерас, - Фелкорион немного приподнялся над ним, ослабив хватку. - Тогда попросим Нелота нам помочь. Я куплю у него свитки с самыми сильными огненными заклинаниями, и мы сожжём трупы сами. И ты отнесёшь их пепел в родовую гробницу. Прекрати орать.  
\- Бессердечный талморец, которому плевать на всех своих родственников, - всхлипнул Зерас.  
\- Не говори так, - Фелкорион хлопнул его не сильно по щеке. - Я тебе не говорил. Я один был в семье тёмный. У меня есть ещё старшая сестра. Чтобы не портить ей жизнь, я вступил в Талмор и поехал в первое же место, куда меня направили. Маг из меня никудышный, мастью не вышел. С глаз долой, из сердца вон, понимаешь? Теперь все просто знают, что у моей сестры есть младший брат, верой и правдой служащий Доминиону где-то в суровом Скайриме. Это почётно. Ну и всё. Больше мне желательно не иметь к своей семье никакого отношения. Так им будет лучше.  
Зерас, наконец, расслабился и обнял его.  
\- Бедный, бедный Фелкон. Тогда я буду твоей семьёй, - ласково лизнул его в подбородок.  
\- Ты и так уже моя семья, - альтмер погладил его по щеке. - Не буянь. Смотри, какой теперь у нас дом. А ты говорил, Морвейн растащит богатство Хлаалу. Ничего подобного, оно осталось у прежних хозяев, - Фелкон лёг сбоку и плотно прижал к себе данмера.  
\- Поместье Хлаалу во владении Хлаалу. И досталось нам вполне в духе твоих сородичей. Мы его захватили силой и коварством!  
Зерас вяло просмеялся.  
\- Несомненно, здесь нам самое место.


End file.
